bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlthaBlade/General News - 7th July 2013
Welcome back to another edition of the general news, decided to add a new section once again because why the heck not. EDIT: Was wondering why no one visited the news, accidentally named the news 7th of June derpyderpyderpdedepdeprepfdy :P Headline - Two New iOS Tracks! Two new tracks for BTD5 iOS have been released (Why must everything always released on Android several weeks afterwards >.>)! This includes the Fireworks track (4th of July) and the Tunnels track which are both in terms of difficulty, classified as Beginner and Expert respectively. Personal Thoughts - Fireworks The Fireworks track resembles a perfectly suitable beginner track with immense versatility. It has a central area where you can control the entire battlefield with all of your powerful towers while there is plenty of space out of the battlefield for all of your farming needs. It's definitely a nice track to try out and the straight lines throughout the entire track can also be put to use. Personal Thoughts - Tunnels Tunnels serves as one interesting alternative to the Phase Portals track. The shorter distance between the tunnels could make upgrades of towers like glaive ricochets possibly dominate the track but since I rarely ever play the mobile version (I own an android so I have to wait anyway -_-), I can't precisely judge the distances properly. But it's only the second of its kind on the mobile version and I can see lots of new interesting tactics emerging from here. Best of luck to anyone trying this rather intriguing track. Bloons Universe Nothing else new sadly :( Communityz *As of now, I guess I'll take charge of the Featured Article Nomination page since no one else is taking up on the job and since I don't really edit too much on the wiki anymore, I might as well take back my old responsibility. We seriously need to update that thing anyway, the Ceramic Bloon page has been on there for like seven months now :/ Feel free to nominate an article there and I think I'll leave it til the end of July until the winner is determined. *Apparently anon editting is now completely disabled on the Bloons Conception Wiki. Le New Section: Featured User of the Week - Lol Limewire Just a simple new section of the news blog that I felt the need to put on. Mainly for honouring useful contributors and to encourage users to edit to high standards more. Since I'm making them this often, some users might win the title three weeks in a row, who knows? I'm pretty sure a few alterations will be needed for this section so feedback is appreciated. Lol Limewire is a fantastic contributor overall and he's a very friendly user to have around. I was quite grateful when he returned to the wiki and he definitely helped out adding pictures and fixing a lot of the articles that have barely been noticed at all in the past week. So once again, welcome back Lol Limewire and congrats on being the first user of the week :D Bloons Fact of the Week Felt like covering another glitch cos why not :D Bloons Super Monkey 2 - The Black Blob - Patched Fairly recent and not very well known, if you used the Elemental Strike/Arc with software settings, this weird blob would show up instead. It didn't seem to apply for any other upgrade so I was rather curious as to why it only affected those two arm upgrades. Fun Facts of the Week Source: Unbelievable Facts '' '''The Guinness Book of Records holds the record for being the book most often stolen from public libraries' One of the best examples of irony I've ever seen. There are 100s of islands in the world for sale, some costing as little as $30,000! For some of you, you're probably going like I WANT THAT!!!!! But seriously, you're forgetting a lot of catches. first of all, I believe that the islands don't come with their own houses, you're going to have to pay to get one built. Second of all, access to essential supplies and other things is minimal, making the island impractical for everyday use. Another thing to take in mind is electricity. How on earth are you going to acquire that, solar panels? Well okay, but that'll cost you even more money. Oh yeah, I forgot, to get the goods, you'll probably need some form of transport, presumably some form of a powered boat...add everything up and you'll see why mainly millionaires own the islands. Apologies for crushing your dreams :P Mozart's kids would taunt him by playing incomplete scales on the piano forcing him to rush downstairs and complete them. ONLY 1790s KIDZ WILL REMEMBER THIS OH MY GOD LIKE THIS IF YOU ARE ONE OF THEM OMFG STFU OCD perhaps? Still, trolling did in fact exist back then apparently which is pretty awesome :D Category:Blog posts Category:News